Jade?
by NoLongerHidden
Summary: We walked along the path, me oblivious to the jealous stares of the other college students. It was only comforting to be beside her, despite the fact that I only met her a few moments ago. Then I remembered one very important detail. "What's your name?" She continued walking as though she had not heard me, but I stopped. "Jade," she called back.


_Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?_

_~Shakespeare_

* * *

I fought the urge to through the book across the courtyard as I scanned the thin pages. The bark of the tree felt hard and scratchy against my back, but I sure as hell wasn't going into the library. The place is too quiet for me. Silence leaves room for thoughts to appear, thoughts and emotions I never want to feel again.

At the moment, I looked up. Then I saw her.

She was walking down the stone pathway, carrying a few books in one arm. Messy black hair spilled down to her shoulders and olive skin looked up at me, black eyes seeming to pierce my soul. She was wearing a black, low cut sweater with a dark green undershirt.

Our eyes met, and my heart nearly stopped. The quirk of a smile came across her lips as I stood up, not knowing what I was doing. I walked closer and closer and she did the same; when we were feet apart, she spoke.

"Hey," she said, her voice quiet.

I gulped. She had to be the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "Hi," I replied.

There was silence as we stared at each other. I could feel her and see her sizing me up, taking in my ragged, short red hair and blue eyes. I did the same, though it seemed I already had her appearance memorized.

I swallowed. "Do you want to maybe grab a coffee?"

I could have sworn she was laughing at me, but the only sign she showed was her small smile growing even wider. "I'd like that."

We walked along the path, me oblivious to the jealous stares of the other college students. It was only comforting to be beside her, despite the fact that I only met her a few moments ago. Then I remembered one very important detail. "What's your name?"

She continued walking as though she had not heard me, but I stopped. "Jade," she called back.

A spark in my chest. "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Jade paused on the walkway. "And yours?"

"Roy. Roy Harper."

I started walking again, coming beside her. She faced me. "Well Roy, are you still up for that coffee?"

I nodded. "Let's go." I started walking, but paused when I realized she wasn't following me. I looked back. "Are you coming?"

She shook her head, and I could tell she was fighting back laughter. "Don't you need your books?"

My eyes wandered to my bag near the tree, and I inwardly cursed myself for my stupidity.

* * *

I pulled out a comfy chair for her and she nodded in thanks, slipping into it and setting her bag on the floor. I slid into the one across from her, the small, circular table separating us.

For a moment, neither of us spoke. We just stared at each other, sizing each other up like before. Every warning Ollie had ever taught me about strange girls ran through my head, but for once I was at ease. Ever since the issue with the team, and the sidekicks- it was better not to think about it.

A shadow loomed over us and I looked up to see a perky waitress with red hair smiling at us, a notepad in her hand. "Hi, what can I get you?"

I looked at Jade, who nodded. She turned to the waitress. "I'll have a medium coffee, two sugars."

The waitress turned to me, but it was too busy staring at Jade. _That's my favorite. _Then I heard the clearing of a throat and I quickly tore my gaze away from the stunning girl. "Um . . . I'll have the same."

The girl nodded and jotted something down, then walked away from our table.

The moment she did, Jade burst out laughing. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She shook her head, placing a delicate hand on the table, fingers tapping. "You couldn't keep your eyes off me."

I fought the blush creeping up my neck. _Two can play at this game. _"Yeah, well, you're beautiful."

Now it was her turn to blush, though hers was far less prominent. "I'm not pretty," she said softly, so quiet I wasn't sure I was meant to hear that.

I leaned forward and placed my large, calloused hand over hers. "Jade," I said. "You're beautiful and amazing, and I've only known you for what, ten minutes?"

Her mouth parted, but she was interrupted by our drinks being set on the table. We both nodded in thanks to the waitress and our hands parted. It left me with a sense of coldness, and it was then I knew that Jade was special.

Sipping my drink, I decided to make small talk. "So, what are you doing at a small town college like this?"

She set her drink down, and years of being an archer picked up a worried expression coming over her face. "Well," she started, then paused. "I-"

I could tell she wasn't comfortable talking about it, so I reached over and placed my hand on hers, stopping her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

A relived expression came over her face and she nodded. "I don't have the best life."

A sense of calm came over me. "I don't either," I said, noting the surprised expression on her face.

Jade smirked. "Really," she said, propping up her other hand on the table and placing her hand in it. Long eyelashes fluttered and something aroused inside me. "Try me."

I nodded, though I wasn't sure why I was willing to share my past with a stranger. "I was abandoned when I was younger. Then I was found and raised by Indians, then adopted by-" I paused, not sure to tell her the truth or not. "Oliver Queen."

Her eyebrows flew up and she snorted. "Really? That's your sob story?"

My hand clenched tighter around hers, but it her credit she didn't flinch. "And what's yours? You probably have the perfect life."

She withdrew her hand from mine, her expression angry. "My mother was crippled when I was younger, my father beat me and my sister, I ran away from home when I was fifteen, and have been living on the streets since."

My eyes widened. "Jade, I'm so sor-"

She shook her head. "I don't need your sympathy," she sneered. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find someone worth talking to."

Jade made to stand up, but as quick as lightning I reached out and latched onto her wrist. She raised her eyebrows, but I wasn't going to let her leave. "Stay," I said.

She jerked her wrist out of my hand angrily. "Men," she hissed, then turned and walked out of the coffee shop.

I just sat there, upset and stunned by the turn of events.

* * *

I collapsed onto the couch, groaning in exhaustion. I had just finished my patrol around Star City and it had been a rough night. I brought my hands up and tore off my mask, discarding it on the floor. My bow followed in the same manner, clattering against the wood.

"Hello Arrow," a smooth, silky voice said.

I shot up and grabbed for my bow, only to realize it wasn't there. I hissed as I whirled around, my gaze finally coming to a dark figure near the window. My eyes narrowed as the mask came into the moonlight. "Cheshire," I growled.

Echoing laughter came though the small apartment. "That's right, Arrow."

"Get out of my home!"

She took a step closer to me. "Why," she said, bring one hand to cup my cheek. "would I do that?"

I growled, for some reason unable to move. "Go," I commanded, but my words were lost with she reached up and took her mask off.

The light was too dim for me to see anything by messy black hair, but all thoughts were thrown out of my head when she brought her lips to mine.

It was a rough kiss, with me grabbing her hips tightly and her biting my lip. I groaned, unable to help myself. She took this chance to place a delicate hand on my neck and I leaned down, placing kisses on her neck. She arched, purring.

* * *

My eyes flew open and I shot up, scanning the room, expecting for someone to be there. My eyes narrowed.

No one.

I got out of bed and threw on an old shirt and jeans, hurrying to the small kitchen.

No one.

The living room?

No one.

I collapsed on the couch. _It was a dream. A dream. _Then I saw it.

A white paper was fluttering near the window and I walked towards it. I picked up, then promptly dropped it.

_Hey, Red~_

_Last night was fun. We should do it again sometime._

_Cheshire_

I cursed.

* * *

I walked down the street, wandering aimlessly. My gaze was nowhere, yet everywhere at once. A flash of color caught my eye and I stopped, turning. My jaw dropped.

_No . . . freaking . . . way . . ._

It was Jade.

She was sitting on a table in the back corner of the same coffee shop that we met. Her gaze was immersed in a book but she seemed distracted for some reason.

I slowly walked towards the door and stepped in, a bell announcing my arrival. My eyes never left her as I walked towards the table, sliding into the chair across from her.

She looked up and a scowl crossed her beautiful features. "What do you want, Roy?"

"I just wanted to say sorry."

Jade leaned back in her chair. "I'm listening."

I leaned forward, placing both hands on the table. "I was wrong about you. I shouldn't have assumed your life was perfec-"

I was cut off by her pressing her lips to mine. Immediately I responded by putting my hand to her neck, but she pulled away. "No making out in the coffee shop."

I pretended to pout, but something registered in my brain. That kiss . . . it was familia- _crud. _"Cheshire?" I whispered.

Jade smiled and got up from the table, leaning down to my ear as she passed. "We should do that again sometime." Then she was gone, leaving me stunned.

I groaned and crashed my head against the table, drawing more than one odd look. _Ollie is going to kill me. _


End file.
